Amarte a la antigua
by N.Jeager
Summary: -Tampoco me han abierto la puerta-Rivaille suspiró.-Pero Heichou ¡yo siempre se la abro!-Salto Eren.-Perro idiota ¡Arruinaste el momento!-¡Yo me refería a la puerta Heichou!-Hanji e Isabel veían todo desde lejos aguantando las ganas de reír. Momentos cursis nivel Jeager xD!


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi | EreRi | Todo bien pinshi cursi | Rivaille sonriendo D: | Basado en hechos reales | Se recomienda discreción (?

Rivaille odiaba a Hanji, la detestaba con todo su inestable corazón y también a Isabel por prestarse a aquel estúpido juego. Suspiro cansado. Eren tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del césped que estaba frente a ellos. Ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. El castaño estaba visiblemente molesto desde su nada buen encuentro con la chica de cabellos miel llamada Petra, una chica que les había hecho mucho daño. No solo a él y a Eren sí no también a Hanji e Isabel. Para mala suerte de Rivaille la canción más cursi pero más cierta que había escuchado sonaba desde el celular de Hanji.

_**Hoy ya no se escriben cartas para enamorarse hoy ya las flores no se ven **__**donde ah quedado aquel romance**_ -Eren sonrió al recordar todos los detalles que tenía con Levi, estaba muy molesto con el por lo de Petra pero esa era la naturaleza de Levi-_**ya no existen los poemas para conquistarse **__**ahora se mandan solo mails-**_Quiso reír al memorar los momentos en los que hablaba con el por mail, todo terminaba mal siempre- _**ya nadie entrega chocolates **__**pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera **__**te lo confieso que quisiera...**__**Amarte a la antigua **__**entregarte mi vida llenarte de rosas.**_

**-Sabes perro…Nunca me han regalado rosas-**Musito Levi desviando la mirada.

Eren lo miro, el ya lo sabía**-No te preocupes Heichou, le regalaré un ramo enorme-**Rivaille lo miró con sorpresa y suspiro mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

_**Cantarte canciones **__**pintarte caricias...**_

**-Tampoco me han llevado serenata-**Eren seguía viendo la nada.

**-Tranquilo Heichou le dedicare todas las canciones que quiera.**

_**A**__**marte a la antigua **__**robarte sonrisas**_

**-Sé que no puedes sacarme sonrisas porque siempre tengo el ceño fruncido y esas cosas pero**-El perro lo hizo callar.

**-No sé preocupe Heichou yo lo entenderé-**Susurro en su oído.

_**T**__**omarte la mano**_

Eren tomo su mano con ternura a quien quería engañar, no podía estar molesto con su enano.

_**A**__**brirte la puerta**_

**-Tampoco me han abierto la puerta-**Rivaille suspiró.

-**Pero Heichou ¡yo siempre se la abro!**-Salto Eren.

**-Perro idiota ¡Arruinaste el momento!**

**-¡Yo me refería a la puerta Heichou!**-Hanji e Isabel veían todo desde lejos aguantando las ganas de reír.  
><em><strong>Escribirte poesías <strong>__**Amar como antes…**__**Ahora los amores duran solo un instante **__**pero lo nuestro es al revés **__**cada minuto es importante **__**pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera **__**te lo confieso que quisiera...**_

**-Maldición Eren…-**Dijo Levi sobándose la sien.

-**Lo siento Heichou no era mi intención arruinar el momento.**

**-Bien intentémoslo de nuevo. Y esta vez no la cagues**-Sentencio para volver a su postura principal.

_**Amarte a la antigua **__**entregarte mi vida llenarte de rosas.**_

**-Sabes perro…Nunca me han regalado rosas-**Musito Levi desviando la mirada.

Eren lo miro de nuevo-**No te preocupes Heichou, le regalaré un ramo enorme-**Rivaille lo miró con sorpresa nuevamente y suspiro mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

_**Cantarte canciones **__**pintarte caricias...**_

**-Tampoco me han llevado serenata**

**-Tranquilo Heichou le dedicare todas las canciones que quiera-**Repitió Eren esta vez juntando su cabeza con la del más pequeño.

_**A**__**marte a la antigua**__**robarte sonrisas**_

**-Sé que no puedes sacarme sonrisas porque siempre tengo el ceño fruncido y esas cosas pero…**

**-No sé preocupe Heichou yo lo entenderé…-**Eren estaba entre divertido y cansado de volver a repetir lo mismo y de igual manera se notaba en el Ackerman

_**T**__**omarte la mano…**__**A**__**brirte la puerta**_

-**Tampoco me han abierto la puerta-**Levi hizo énfasis en la última palabra para que Eren no la regará de nuevo.

**-Pero Heichou…yo siempre le abro…**-Eren hizo una ligera pausa ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del azabache-**La puerta.**

_**Escribirte poesía Amar como antes. **__**Eres justo como te soñé **__**tu no sabes cuánto te espere **__**y deseo para siempre...**_

Ambos comenzaron a reír por el pequeño accidente dejando a las dos chicas con la boca abierta. Cuando Eren dejo de reír se quedo mirando a su acompañante a quien rara vez se le veía reír, el castaño admiraba la sonrisa de Levi, esa sonrisa que quien sabe cuándo volvería a ver en su rostro.  
><strong>-¿Qué pasa perro?-<strong>Pregunto Levi cuando dejo de reír.

Eren le sonrió-**Tiene una linda sonrisa Heichou-**Y lo besó causando un sonrojo en el.

_**Amarte a la antigua **__**entregarte mi vida **__**llenarte de rosas **__**cantarte canciones **__**pintarte caricias...**_

Cuando se separaron Levi tenía el ceño más fruncido que antes con un muy notorio sonrojo y Eren una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Ganándose un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

**-¡Heichou!**

**-Jodete perro…**-Pero Eren no se molesto solo depósito un beso en la frente de su Heichou.

_**Amarte a la antigua **__**robarte sonrisas **__**tomarte la mano **__**abrirte la puerta **__**escribirte poesías...**__**  
><strong>__**Amar como antes**__**…**__**Amarte a la antigua. **_Supongo que a Eren le serviría amar a Levi a la antigua.

* * *

><p>Hi! Criaturitas del EreRi~ Quedo muy cursi lo sé...pero bueno me pareció uno de los momentos más cursis y divertidos que ha tenido mi semana xD así que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirlo en un fic:3 espero que les haya gustado y una pregunta. Si de repente llega su pareja planeando una boda, pero no cualquier boda, SU boda y diciendo que tendrán 4 hijos los cuales ya les escogió el nombre y todo...¿Cómo reaccionarían?<p>

Bueno ya es todo xD! ¿Reviews? ñ.ñ

Ja'ne:3


End file.
